


She's Dreaming

by M_EXO



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, Songfic, light fluff, maybe? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_EXO/pseuds/M_EXO
Summary: Jongdae is the Moon, falling in love with the reader as he joins her in her dreams.Written for the prompt that is EXO's song She's Dreaming that Jongdae helped write.





	She's Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Request: She tagged me in [this post](https://lavandiaghostgirl.tumblr.com/post/181929723593/jongdae-is-a-true-poet-guardians-of-exo) about Jongdae telling the story behind the song She’s Dreaming and wanted me to write a lil’ something about it. So that’s what I did.
> 
> For: lavandiaghostgirl ❤
> 
> First of all, I am so sorry this took so long. And second, I’m sorry if it’s a little short (and if it’s not at all what you wanted.) I didn’t really know how to approach this, but I think I’m pretty happy with how it turned out, so I hope you’ll like it as well ^^  
> ~ M

                                                           

_Even the stars fall asleep on this late night_  
_The moon is alone in the sky_  
 _As it softly falls through the window and shines_  
 _It makes you dream of me_  
 _In that place_  
 _You’re wearing glass slippers_  
 _You’re coming to me, shyly_  
 _Into my arms and smiling_

Jongdae felt the excitement rise as he slowly made his appearance on the newly dark-painted night sky. The Sun had finally given way to Jongdae’s push and allowed him to rise above the new horizon. It was a constant battle, the Sun wanting to stay up longer and longer despite knowing the day had to come to an end. But Jongdae wanted the days to be shorter, wanted to move around the world he was looking down on faster. Because it was on this side of the world that _she_ lived.

Though Jongdae did not know her name, he knew that he loved her. He had never known another feeling that strong until he had first seen her, curiously looking through the humans’ windows to pass the time as he slowly passed over their houses. She had looked so beautiful in her sleep, smiling to herself as she dreamt. The gleam of his light lit up her room and bathed her in an ethereal glow.

It had felt like an eternity since he had last seen her though it had only been a cycle. Would she remember him this time? Probably not; she never did. But he kept coming back anyway.

Around him the Stars were yawning, getting ready to sleep, their glow intensifying as they joined her in their dreams. Though they could not be seen during the day, the Stars preferred to stay up with the Sun where the humans were the most active. Jongdae envied them as he was the Moon, forever stuck in the darkness. Sometimes the Stars closest to him told him stories of her day as they knew of his feelings. Those were Jongdae’s favourite cycles.

But he had this for himself. The nights where she slept; where she dreamt. She was already peacefully asleep and Jongdae wasted no time in sneaking into her dreams. This was where he could truly be with her. This was what he looked forward to during the rest of his cycle, where he had to give way to the Sun and watch over the rest of the world.

He had seen a lot of beautiful people during his reign of the night, but none as beautiful as her. She made him feel for the first time in centuries.      

_She’s dreaming, she’s dreaming_   
_A night thick with moonlight_   
_It’s our only time together_   
_She’s dreaming, she’s dreaming_   
_You’re asleep in me_   
_I can’t help but smile_   
_I’m just looking at you, because_   
_In the morning, as if nothing happened_   
_You’ll wake up_

He had seen humans interact enough to know how to make her smile. He took the form of a human, a boy he had seen about a hundred years back that he had enjoyed watching over, as he had been a singer that shone on stage much like Jongdae shone in the sky. Sometimes though, he would appear as himself, watching over her dreams as the Moon. His pale glow would make her feel at ease and let her sleep peacefully.

The first time he had visited her dreams, it had been an accident. He had watched her for many cycles, desperate to get to know her when he had suddenly found himself in her dream. How, he did not know, but he never questioned magic. It had made him the Moon many centuries ago; given him the task to watch over the world after his life had been taken away. What he had been, he did not know as he didn’t have any memories, and he had long forgotten what it felt like to be alive. Until he had seen her. Perhaps magic had given him this to lessen the burden put on him.

In his human form, he would do everything in his power to try and make his feelings for her known.  He had often seen humans out during the night, lying on their backs and watching the night sky, marvelling over the shining Stars above them, and when he took her stargazing in her dream, she had smiled to brightly she could rival even the brightest Star.

He spent his nights studying the rare humans that stayed up after dark and found ideas of what he could do to make her smile. It made it more bearable to be away from her, to know that he would have something new to show her in her dreams. In return, she had given him a whole new outlook on the world under him. He had only ever seen the world in darkness, but in her dreams, he saw the world in its full intensity, and he had been captivated by the bright colours.

Through every dream together, he would fall harder. But every morning when she woke up, she would forget all about their time together. The memories of her dreams would vanish into thin air like smoke and he would forever be a stranger to her. Sometimes, on the rare cycle that she was awake long enough for him to rise, she would look up at him and smile, and for a second he would hope that this time she finally remembered.

She never did.      
  
_I’m always appearing in your dream_  
 _We were always together_  
 _When I see you, who is like an innocent child_  
 _I start to laugh too for no reason_  
 _I’m going crazy, I wanna be greedy_  
 _Even holding you and telling you I love you_  
 _It’s funny, when morning comes you won’t remember_  
 _I’m afraid I’ll be forgotten_  
 _Oh no no no come back_

Whenever he started feeling the pull, started feeling the Sun trying to push him away, always so pushy and dominating wanting to spread his light as far as possible, Jongdae felt his heart break. The nights were never long enough, he never had enough time. Her dreams of him would vanish in a puff of smoke and she would forget. She would forget all their shared memories; their laughter and their love.

Because in her dreams she loved him back, Jongdae was sure of it. And she had said it many times, though humans tended to do that a lot. But he knew. It was the way she looked at him, as he knew he was looking at her the same way. It was love.  

But the Sun would push and push until Jongdae could not do anything but pull back and let himself glide across the sky, disappearing beneath the horizon once again.

Oh, how he wished he could see her during the day, living her life. The Stars’ stories of her life made him want to be a part of it more than anything. He often prayed to the magic that gave him this power to take it away again, to make him human, to give him life. But it never listened. It had only given him her dreams.

And Jongdae knew he was privileged to be granted this. He got to watch her fall for him again and again each night when he visited her in a new dream. See how her face light up as he made her laugh. That was enough. But he couldn’t help wanting more. He was greedy, he knew that, but it didn’t stop him from wanting.

The Stars thought he was silly and it amused them to see him pining. While most of the Stars were kind, some of them only told him stories to taunt him, to remind him that he would never be a part of her life, but he didn’t care. At least he got to know her more. The Sun would laugh at him, he could hear it from across the horizon. But he still didn’t care. All he cared about was her.

He knew that he would only ever get her dreams.

_When the deep night is about to be over_  
 _I’ll disappear like smoke_  
 _But when the night darkens, I’ll bring the dream_  
 _And fall down on you_  
  
_Every day,_  
 _I look for you in the dream_  
 _But you look at me as if it’s the first time_  
 _It’s hard for me_

He loved seeing her fall for him over and over again, in every new dream. She was always so happy and beaming when he would tell her his feelings for the hundredth time as she could never remember the times before. For her it was all new. Though the night was short, he could drag her dreams out to make them feel like years. By now, they had spent lifetimes together. But she didn’t even know. Would never know.

But it would break his heart how there was never any recognition in her eyes when he appeared before her in her dreams. There was never even a small part of her that remembered. She would never know how many smiles they had shared, how many kisses, how many ‘I love you’. It hurt. Because Jongdae remembered everything. He knew her better than he knew himself.

The longing for her only grew as time went by. He wanted everything. He wanted to be human so he could hold her in his arms, he wanted to kiss her rosy lips. It hurt him but he kept coming back for more. He was too weak to stay away. He needed to see her, couldn’t go a cycle without seeing her as it would only hurt him more.

Her every smile would heal a small crack in his heart, though more would appear each time the sun came to push him away and her dreams disappeared like smoke. He knew she would never truly know his love for her, would never fully understand the gravity of his feelings. And he knew that she would never truly love him back until she was able to remember, but he would keep on trying. He kept on trying, forever hoping that someday she would remember.

Because Jongdae was the Moon and he only had forever to hope. And eventually, forever to mourn.

  
_She’s dreaming, she’s dreaming_  
 _A night thick with moonlight_  
 _It’s our only time together_  
 _She’s dreaming, she’s dreaming_  
 _You’re asleep in me_  
 _I can’t help but smile_  
 _I’m just looking at you, because_  
 _In the morning, as if nothing happened_  
 _You’ll wake up_  
  
_A dream that will be forgotten_

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M


End file.
